The preparation of alcohols by hydration of olefins in acid medium is well known. Thus, isopropyl alcohol is obtained by hydration of propylene in a sulfuric acid medium. However, the use of sulfuric acid results in corrosion problems and reconcentration of the acid requires a large consumption of energy.
An improvement in the process consists in the utilization of solid acid catalysts such as phosphoric acid deposited on silica or clay. This type of catalyst is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,730. The high temperature needed for the reaction has an unfavorable effect on the yield and selectivity which has prevented the commercial development of this process.
The use of catalysts of the zeolite type has also been considered. According to French Pat. No. 2,281,344, zeolite Y containing chromium cations and rare earths can be used as the catalyst. The cations however, impart certain acidity to the catalyst.
Other processes use the zeolite catalysts in a protonated (acid) form. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,107 recommends the use of a synthetic zeolite called ZSM-5 in an acid form.
Japanese Pat. No. 7,245,323 describes the use of mordenite and faujasite catalysts in an acid form.
However, these zeolites are not very active catalysts and do not provide high conversions. Olefins that are not very reactive such as the n-butenes do not react in the presence of said zeolites.